reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Men are Not Always Wise
| image = File:Rdr_great_wise.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Just south of Manzanita Post | prereqs = | giver = Edgar Ross | location = Blackwater | rewards = | previous = Bear One Another's Burdens | next = And You Will Know The Truth }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Word has it that Dutch Van Der Linde is coming into Blackwater to meet with the Banker. John heads to the bank joining Edgar Ross and his posse, which is made up of neither lawmen nor army, and Ross is in command. The posse ends up on a roof across the courtyard from the bank and must snipe Dutch's gang before they get away. Once inside the bank, a small stand-off between Marston and Dutch ends with the death of a female bank worker and Dutch's escape. The posse rides a short distance tailing Dutch, killing more of his gang along the way. Despite finding Dutch's automobile burning on the side of the road, he still manages to escape. Ross, of course, blames Marston. Walkthrough Climb the ladder and take position on the roof. Use your rifle to view the execution in front of the bank, then gun down the gang members as they come out. There will also be some gang members in windows so keep an eye out for them as well. (You can actually save the man who is executed in the front of the bank. This is done by shooting the gang member holding him hostage. There is no benefit for doing so.) After a small cutscene run across the yard into the bank and kill the enemies inside. There will be one gang member holding a hostage, use Dead Eye targeting to take him out and then head upstairs after the civilians run out. Take out the few enemies up-stairs then head into the back room to get a small cutscene of Dutch killing a hostage. Mount your horse and ride with the lawman after Dutch. You'll find his automobile burning and then a large gang of enemies. Take them out and meet up with the other government agents for a cutscene to end the mission. Notes * To get 100% accuracy on this mission, simply use dynamite when asked to shoot the lock. Aim the dynamite at the window above the locked door, or it most likely will kill the deputy next to it. The explosion should blow the doors open while preserving accuracy, now just make sure all the other shots connect. On a side note, the explosion should also take out two gang members on the second floor of the bank. Trivia * One of the agents that accompanies John is named "Hopkins." This man could be a possible ancestor (or just an homage) to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist to the Rockstar game Bully. * The start of the mission, when Marston and the Marshals are firing on the gang members, could be a tribute to the 1969 Western, The Wild Bunch, where a character and a group of bounty hunters are firing down on a criminal gang robbing the bank. * Even though outdated, all the Sheriffs and Marshals use the Repeater Carbine, while Ross and Fordham use the Winchester Repeater. * One of the agents calls his horse "Abraham" after getting on it to chase Dutch, it is possible that the horse is named after Abraham Reyes. * The burning automobile can be sat in if you dismount your horse the right seat will set you on fire while the left will not. Also the automobile is lightweight and can be pushed with your horse Gallery File:Greatmen.jpg|Chasing Dutch Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Red Dead Redemption